Hapiness over Pain
by Pirotess666
Summary: Zell finds a very depressed Seifer and lifts up his spirits...I suck at summaries. I just wanted you to know who I paired. YAOI fanfic.


Title: Happiness over Pain

Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Lemon

Rating: M

**Warnings:**  
1. This is an **yaoi** story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between males. Search wikipedia for a more detailed description.  
2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations, one of which is non-con.

**Reviews:**  
Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. hehehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer sighed. He longed so much for a new life that it hurt. He looked at the happy people dancing and his heart squeezed when he saw Squall holding Rinoa on his arms. They had just married.

Yesterday, after Squall's bachelor party, he had thrown himself into the brunette's arms and Squall had accepted him. The brunette had fucked him senseless. Seifer had thought that meant that the marriage was off. That Squall loved him and wanted to be with him.

He was wrong.

When he woke up Squall was gone and he found him getting dressed for the marriage.

Nothing had ever hurt so much. Not even being Ultimecia boy toy.

He had come back to the garden, made it to SeeD only to be near Squall. The boy he loved with a passion. It had all been useless. Squall was truly made of ice. Shiva should have been his wife, not Rinoa.

He watched the other people and realised that Zell was watching him. He scowled at the petite man and turned his back on him, walking towards the garden.

He went to a private area, where he was sure there was no one and laid down on the grass. Sighing he wished for sleep to come. It would be wonderful to go through this marriage sleeping.

'So…he finally got you didn't he?'

Seifer opened his eyes to see Zell standing near. He hadn't heard the man approaching. 'Leave me alone chicken wuss.'

'I will. Just let me give you a piece of advice. Squall longs to be loved and adored. But at the same time he doesn't want it so he pushes everyone away from him. Knowing that you love him, made him get more distant from you, not closer. He's marrying Rinoa for the simplest of reasons. She acts as if she loves him, but she doesn't and he knows it. They're perfect for each other in that way.'

'Sheez chicken…that must have been your longest speech.'

He shrugged. 'Fine.' He smirked. 'It will probably be funny to see you humiliating yourself.'

That made him angry and in a fluid motion Seifer was up, towering over Zell. 'I'm not finding this amusing.'

'I don't care.'

He started to turn away from the taller blonde when he grabbed his arm. 'No one turns his back to me!'

'Squall did it.'

'What makes you think that I love Squall?'

He laughed. 'You've been in love with him for years Seifer. Ever since you were children.'

'You're wrong. I hate his guts.'

He shook his head. 'Fine. Let me go and I won't bother you again.'

Seifer ignored him. 'Why are you so concerned with it anyway? It's not your business.'

'I don't like you Seifer but I don't want you to suffer what I've suffered.'

Seifer blinked and let him go. 'What?!'

'He fucked me. After I told him that I loved him…he left me…just like that. When I asked what was wrong he said: "Nothing. What should be wrong?"' He smiled sadly. 'That night meant nothing to him while it meant the world to me.' He lifted his head and looked into Seifer's stunned eyes. 'It took me more than two years to get over him. But I did.' He smiled. 'And life is wonderful.'

'I don't believe you. Squall…he…he's just confused.'

'Of course he is. See you Seifer. Take care.'

'He is! You'll see! He'll leave her in two days.'

But Zell had already vanished and he was alone. 'He'll come back to me…you'll see…he is mine…he loves me. I'm sure of it. He's marrying her for politics…I'm sure of it. Soon he'll look for me.'

Zell grinned. Life was good. He had quit being a SeeD two years ago right after Squall's marriage. And he had never made a better decision in his whole life. He was a self-defence teacher, teaching both children and adults. He had fun and he made good money. He missed his friends but they spoke by mail and that helped. He had come to know that Squall had taken a turn with everyone and although they ended up hurt they got over it in time. But Seifer…Quistis had told him that he was unrecognizable. A pale shadow of the arrogant bastard he used to be. Zell might have not liked him but he was glad that he hadn't seen such a creature reduced to nothing.

He shook his head and continued walking.

He stopped abruptly when he saw a blond man sitting by a tree, looking at the river. It couldn't be…could it? 'Seifer?'

Seifer turned his head towards the voice and saw Zell open his eyes wide, shocked at seeing him.

'My god…what happened to you?!' Quistis had been gentle when she described the blonde. He was a wreck. His hair and beard were long and dirty. His clothes were of an unrecognizable color and they were old, with several holes in it. He was thin, overly so. His eyes were dull and it looked like he hadn't bathed in ages.

'Zell…' He closed his eyes and turned from him. 'Just go away.'

'You're a wreck! It's as if…' He shook himself. 'Never mind.' He crouched near the older man and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt him tense. 'Are you hungry?'

He felt like smacking himself. Of course he was hungry. The man was thin as a leaf.

'Just go away chicken wuss. I'm not hungry.'

'You look hungry…and urgently in need of a bath.'

Seifer opened teary eyes. 'He sent me away. He was always sending me on missions away from him…he dismissed me from SeeD six months ago.'

Zell pressed his lips together. Damn Squall and his coldness. 'Come on Seifer. You'll take a bath and have something to eat. You'll see that you'll feel much better.'

'What's the use?' He laughed bitterly. 'You were so right. I thought he loved me but he just… Why did he…?'

'Hush…just come.'

'I don't want to.'

Zell hesitated and then shrugged. 'Suit yourself.' In an unexpected motion he picked up the other man, holding him in his arms. He smirked into astonished green eyes. 'If you don't want to walk I'll carry you.'

'Chicken wuss! Put me down!'

'Make me.'

Seifer blinked. Zell had this challenging look on his eyes that made him shiver. He could feel the muscles the younger man had. He might be thin but he was still heavy. His own bones assured that. And Zell carried him like he weighted nothing. He was good when it came to fights with weapons. He knew he didn't stand a chance against Zell using only his body. Especially in his current condition. 'I don't feel like it.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Backing down from a challenge Seifer?'

'Zell…I'm really tired.'

He smiled slightly. 'I know. Don't worry Seifer. Just rest.'

Seifer sighed and for the first time in his life he listened to Zell. He let his head loll, snuggling against the younger man's neck and fell immediately asleep.

When Seifer woke up he was in an unfamiliar bed. He frowned and then blushed when he realised that he was naked and clean. Someone had bathed him. His hand went to his face. He was also shaved.

'I see you're awake. Good.' Zell dropped a pair of pants and a t-shirt on the bed's feet. 'Get dressed. I'm cooking lunch.'

He frowned. Lunch?! When he had met Zell after lunchtime. He was sure of it. 'Lunch?'

Zell smiled understanding his question. 'You've been sleeping for two days straight.'

'What?!'

He shrugged. 'It's all right. It was obvious that you needed it.'

Seifer blushed lightly. 'I'm naked.'

He smiled rakishly. 'I know.'

His blush increased. 'You've undressed me and…'

'And bathed and shaved you. Oh and I also slept with you.'

'What?!'

He grinned. 'Did you know that you snuggle in your sleep?'

'That's not funny Zell.'

'I guess.' He sighed. 'We just slept in the same bed. That's all. Now that you're awake, I'll sleep on the couch.'

'Oh…you really don't need to…'

'It's all right.' He smiled. 'But it was really nice to sleep with you. You're so cuddly.'

'Chicken Wuss!' He frowned. 'You're doing that on purpose aren't you? Trying to embarrass me.'

He grinned. 'Yup! And it's working. You should see how blushed you are.'

'Sensei!'

Both blondes turned to look at the room's entrance. A small girl of ten was looking at them. More precisely she was gawking at Seifer's naked chest. He didn't know why but he felt an urgent need to cover himself. Which he did.

Zell rolled his eyes noticing Seifer's reaction. 'She's extremely precocious.'

'Is he your new boyfriend? He's cute. A little thin but cute.'

Seifer turned three shades of red while Zell smirked at him. 'No, not my boyfriend. Just a friend that has come to pay me a visit.'

'Then why is he naked on your bed?'

This time it was Zell who blushed. 'Like I said she's very precocious.'

He dragged the girl away from the room hearing Seifer chuckle.

He hadn't laugh in years and was laughing now. He looked outside through the room window. He was facing a little garden with a few trees and behind that, green fields. He sighed and got up. It was time to face the world again.

The room led to a small living room with a kitchenette. It looked cosy. Like a home. Something he never had. Gawking he watched three children climb Zell's body while two others, one on each arm were bouncing on it. They were perpendicular to his body and he was holding the children's weight as if it was nothing. The chicken wuss had got really strong.

He heard giggles and turned towards the sound. Three women were looking on Zell playing with the children. His eyes narrowed. Wrong. They were looking at Zell. Period. Women ogling chicken wuss. The world must have ended while he slept.

'Oh Seifer!'

The laugher died while all the eyes in the living room turned to him. He knew he looked a fright. Too thin, dressed with clothes that were obviously not his and his hair…he touched it. It was past his shoulders. Why hadn't Zell cut it off? He had taken care of everything else. 'Hum…hello.'

The little girl from before, that was perched almost on top of Zell's head, grinned. 'Mom! This is sensei's boyfriend!'

Seifer blushed brightly while the three women gapped at him.

'Makio! You stop that!' Zell let go of the children and turned towards the women. 'He's not my boyfriend.'

One of the women smirked and crossed her arms in front of her. 'Oh really?! Then why is he wearing your clothes?'

'I caught him naked on sensei's bed…and he was eyeing sensei's butt.'

'That's it! Next class you're going to do push ups.'

'What?!' She began whining.'

'Out! And don't come back until you've learned some respect.'

'But…mom!'

'It's better if we go.' She smiled at him. 'See you tonight Zell?'

He smiled. 'I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'Good.' She eyed Seifer. 'And bring your boyfriend.'

'He's not my boyfriend!'

Seifer felt like laughing while he watched Zell turn red in embarrassment.

Zell watched them leave and then growled. 'Damn it!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'What?!'

'Everybody thinks you're my boyfriend.'

'That should worry me not you. It's my reputation that's going to suffer, not yours.'

'I'm sorry to tell you but you don't look so good right now while I'm totally hot!'

He smiled sadly. 'Yeah…I guess you're right.'

Zell felt like kicking himself. Seifer looked like a wounded puppy.

'Zell…why didn't you cut my hair? I mean…you did the beard…'

He blushed lightly. 'I…hum…I just thought that you looked better with your hair like that. Do you want me to cut it?'

Seifer watched the blush spread on Zell's cheeks and he realised that the small man was actually very cute. 'Nah…it's all right.'

'Oh…well…do you want to go to tonight's party with me?'

'There's going to be a party?'

'Yes. Every Saturday night we throw a party. It's really great. There's food and dancing and games. You'll have a wonderful time you'll see.'

'I really don't feel like it.'

'Oh come on Seifer. You used to be so lively. Now you…'

'I what?'

'Never mind. Let's just eat lunch all right?'

Seifer nodded and followed Zell to the table. They ate in silence until Seifer broke it.

'I should leave.'

'Why?'

'I don't accept anyone's charity. As a matter of fact I don't need it.'

Zell gritted his teeth. 'I found you looking like a tramp. Hungry and dirty. Don't say you don't need charity Seifer.'

'Just shut up chicken wuss. What do you know anyway?'

'Better than you. I did warn you Seifer. I told you that you would end up destroyed.'

His chin began trembling. 'I just thought that he lov…' Tears began glistening on his eyes. 'I'm an idiot I know.'

'No I'm the idiot. I shouldn't have said that.' I sighed. 'Just stay Seifer. I don't mind the company. I've been a little lonely lately.'

'Oh?'

He smiled. 'Why do you think everyone was ready to think you were my boyfriend? I broke up with a girl three months ago and it was…hard.'

'A girl? But I thought…'

'That I only liked guys? Nah…I like both sexes. Do you only like guys? You did date Rinoa.'

'Yeah…which is why I started dating only guys.'

'Yes…well…are you sure you don't want to come to the party?'

He huffed. 'Zell…they consider me your boyfriend.'

'They'll change their minds soon enough when they see you flirting with other young men.'

'I don't want to flirt with anyone.'

'But you used to be such a flirt. You loved having men and women all over you.'

'I changed ok? Leave it at that.'

'Ok…then you really don't wanna come?'

'No.'

'All right. Well I'm going to help the people preparing things for the party. Wanna come and help?'

'No.'

'Fine. Then you have the house all to yourself.'

Seifer was starting to get raving mad. It was past 4 AM and Zell hadn't returned home yet. Sighing he went to bed. He had to sleep naked because he didn't have any other clothes and he didn't want to go through Zell's things. He grumbled and tried to sleep.

He yelped when something landed near him. A warm naked body. Male, he quickly realised.

'Hum…you smell good.'

In shock he turned to face a drunken Zell grinning like a fool at him. Before he had time to react he was being kissed senseless. Chicken wuss kissing him?! And he was liking it?! He moaned loudly when a big callused hand closed around his hardening length. Zell was giving him the most incredible hand job of his life. Incapable of resisting, he started lifting his hips to that wonderful hand while he wrapped his arms around Zell's neck. Soon he screamed the smaller man's name, coming in his hand.

Seifer blinked open his eyes, realising what had just happened. And the worst of it…Zell wasn't saying anything. Zell's hand stayed wrapped around his cock, quiet. He pushed the other boy a little away from him and found him sleeping. _What the hell?!_ Blinking he let a sleeping Zell pull him into his arms and snuggle to his body, sighing happily. His lips twitched and then he started chuckling. Apparently it was Zell who liked to snuggle, not him. He sighed. It appeared that Zell had no intention of letting go of his cock. He seemed rather possessive of it actually. He caressed the tattooed face. He looked so angelic. This had been the best night in a long long time. And it was quite probable that Zell wasn't going to remember any of it.

Zell moaned and rubbed his nose against a warm body. He blinked open his eyes and realised that he was nuzzling a throat. Seifer's throat to be more precise. With dread he lifted his eyes and found Seifer looking at him with a smirk on his lips.

'Good morning chicken wuss. Since you seem to be quite awake now, you can let go of my dick.'

'What?!' He looked down to find that Seifer was telling the truth and that his hand was covered in come. Quite probably Seifer's come. He yelped and jumped from the bed. This couldn't be happening. Him and Seifer?! 'What the hell happened?'

'I guess you can't remember. You were quite drunk last night.' Discretely he looked Zell over. The small blonde was more than cute. He was gorgeous. 'You kissed me and…'

'And what?!'

'Gave me a hand job.'

He groaned and sat on the bed. 'Oh gods. This can't be happening.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'You seemed to like doing it a lot last night to be acting like that now.'

'Oh shut up. This is embarrassing enough.'

'More than you being completely naked and letting me watch it?'

Zell blinked and looked down. Then he turned so red that Seifer thought that he was going to pop something. 'Damn!'

'Zell…I've seen you naked lots of times before.' _I just never noticed how great you look_. He grinned. _Very yummy._ 'The showers remember?'

'But that's a totally different connotation.' He groaned. 'I can't believe I touched you.'

He frowned. 'I see…undesirable am I? Disgusting?'

Zell turned to him and realized that he had hurt the other man. 'That's not what I meant Seifer. It's just…' He sighed. 'I've never noticed you as a desirable man. I was totally fixated on Squall. To me he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I got over it.' He looked at Seifer and smirked. 'You seemed to have liked what happened last night.' He lifted his hand covered in dried come. 'Very much I would say. Since there's no come on me I assume that you liked it a lot better than me.'

'You fell asleep!'

He grinned. 'Are you telling me that you wanted more than just a hand job? That if I hadn't fallen asleep we would have done it all? Gone all the way?'

He gritted his teeth. 'Chicken wuss I'm a second away from punching you.'

Zell just turned around and began climbing up Seifer's body. 'Really?! Did you know that you look very cute when you blush?'

Seifer gulped when Zell's face was just an inch away from his. 'What do you think you're doing?!'

'I don't remember kissing you last night…or giving you a hand job. I want to make up for it.'

And he kissed Seifer. He had never thought that he would be kissing Seifer but he was. And nothing had ever felt this good. Not even Squall had felt so good. He was warm and wet and sweet. He tasted good and felt even better. He fell on top of Seifer, his body covering the older man's, their erections pressing together. He took a deep breath and fitted his face to Seifer's neck. 'God Seifer…I never thought that you would feel this way.'

He gulped and his voice sounded raspy even to his own ears. 'What do you mean?'

He lifted his head and looked at him in the eyes. 'Right. You just feel so right. Sweet and warm. I would never have thought that Seifer Almansy would feel this way. Damn but you really know how to kiss.'

He smirked and relaxed. 'Of course I do. I'm the great Almansy remember?'

'Oh shut up. I almost came with just a kiss.'

'Not very experienced are you?'

'No I'm not. Squall was my first…never mind.'

'He wasn't my first man, but he sure was the last.'

He blushed heavily. 'No, you don't understand. I've had girlfriends before him but he was my _first_.'

He blinked. 'You were a virgin?'

'Yeah…and it took me a while to recover from him. It took me almost a year before I dated again. Since Squall I had one boyfriend and a girlfriend. The boy was nice but…something was missing. And the girl…I thought she was it but I was wrong.' He smiled ruefully. 'I guess I'm just unlucky when it comes to love hum?'

He frowned. 'Or maybe Squall has a way of spoiling us for other people.'

'Perhaps.' He kissed him softly and then smiled. 'We should get up you know? Have a bath and all that.'

'All right. You can go first.'

He huffed and got up. 'You just want me to make you breakfast while you bath.'

'I never said I was stupid.'

He sniffed and went to the bathroom naked, without showing the least bit of embarrassment for it.

Seifer sighed and realised that he felt happy. He had almost forgotten what that felt like. He smiled lightly. Perhaps this was what he needed. To be away from Squall and stop thinking about him. He thought of Zell and smirked. Maybe start flirting again. He had always been good at it.

Zell was sweating. He was watching Seifer doing a warm up. During the last two weeks Seifer had gained a little more weight and soon he would be like before. Strong, arrogant and… absolutely gorgeous.

'Can you stop ogling me and start doing your warm up? I want to train.'

'I wasn't ogling you!'

Seifer just chuckled.

Zell sighed and started doing stretch ups. Apart from that kiss a couple of weeks ago, they hadn't touched. He wanted to. He wanted to kiss the older man, taste him, be inside him. He wanted Seifer period. And these little trainings weren't helping matters either. Zell had decided to teach Seifer hand to hand combat and after the initial doubt Seifer accepted the offer. He was quick. Zell knew that the older blonde would never have his skill but he had talent.

He sighed again. Seifer was also returning to his former shape. He flirted with anything that walked on two legs. Women or men it didn't matter. He growled. Frustration was beginning to get to him. Living in the same house with a gorgeous blonde god and not touch him…he growled again.

Seifer smirked. He watched the small blonde prepare their dinner and he could feel just how frustrated Zell really was. The man looked like he would lose control any minute now. Which was good because he couldn't take much of this anyway. He had come to know the blonde very well in these last weeks and he liked him. Zell was spirited, happy and funny. He was extremely friendly towards everyone and genuinely liked people. And they liked him. This community was more like a family to him than just neighbours. He wanted Zell on his bed. Tonight. He wanted to kiss and ravage the small blonde until he cried for mercy.

Zell was wearing only boxers while he was preparing his bed on the couch. He had been sleeping in it for the last weeks.

'Zell? Why don't you come and sleep on the bed? It's big enough for the two of us.'

'It's better not.'

'Why?!'

He sighed. 'Look Seifer. I like you. I think you're gorgeous. Believe me when I say that if I slept next to you I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you.'

'Good. Because I want your hands on me.'

He turned around to look at Seifer leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest and smirking.

'What did you just say?'

'I think you heard me loud and clear chicken wuss. Come into the bedroom.'

He turned around and went inside. Zell was trembling. Seifer wanted him? He really wanted him? He gulped and hesitantly went into the bedroom. Seifer was on the bed, the sheet covering him from the waist down and Zell would bet his life that he was naked underneath it.

'Seifer…you sure?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Just lose the underwear and come to bed.'

Zell blushed and obeyed him. He entered the bed and laid on his side, a hand supporting his head, Seifer echoing his position. They stayed that way for several minutes, looking at each other.

'You know, we're going to be old and grey when we finally decide to make a move.'

Zell just smiled and lifted a hand caressing Seifer's cheek. 'You're really beautiful do you know that?'

'I think Squall is beautiful. I'm more the handsome type.'

He shook his head. 'Squall is beautiful in a feminine sort of way. He is slender and his skin looks like marble and it's incredibly soft. You are beautiful in a masculine way. You're strong and powerful.' He grinned. 'And you're quite tall too. I think I prefer the way you look to Squall. If I am to be with a man at least let him look like a man.'

Seifer smiled and covered Zell's hand with his, nuzzling it. 'And I think you're cute. You're got a cuteness in you that positively begs for you to be ravished.'

Zell grinned and leaned towards Seifer, their mouths separated by a couple of inches. 'And do you want to ravish me?'

'Do you want to be ravished?'

'By you? Definitely.'

They smiled at each other and next thing they knew they were kissing each other. They were slow and tender, exploring each other thoroughly, getting to know each other's bodies. Loving.

Soft moans and gasps could be heard, pleasure filled cries escaped from both their mouths. Zell held his breath when two wet slicked fingers went inside him. He closed his eyes, moaning, and opened his legs further to give Seifer better access to him.

'Why did I guess that you would be on top?'

Seifer smirked and scraped his fingers against Zell's prostate. 'Don't be silly chicken wuss. I enjoy both positions.'

Zell opened his eyes and thrust his hips against Seifer's hand. 'Really?! Then next time it will be my turn on top.'

Seifer stopped his ministrations. 'You want to repeat this?'

He frowned. 'Of course. Why shouldn't I?'

'Squall didn't.'

He growled. 'I'm not Squall and neither are you.' He bucked his hips hard. 'Now stop being so silly and fuck me like crazy.'

He took his fingers out and coated his length. 'Are you ready?'

He huffed. 'Seifer…I'm not made of glass.' He wrapped his legs around the older man's hips and pulled him to him. 'Now take me.'

Slowly, Seifer entered him, trying to be as gentle as he could. 'You feel so good Zell. So tight.'

'So do you.' He grinned. 'Only you feel large.' He chuckled. 'I guess I can understand why you're always so arrogant.'

'This isn't a good time for making jokes chicken wuss. I'm about to lose my control.'

'Good. And the name is Zell. Call me Zell.'

He smiled tenderly and bent down to kiss him. 'Zell…'

Zell hugged him tightly against him. 'Now move.'

Seifer obeyed him. It felt good…so good to be inside Zell. The boy was so honest in his passion. Nothing like Squall had been. Squall hadn't wanted to be touched. The brunette had done all the touching and he had felt a little dirty afterwards, despite the pleasure he had felt. This with Zell was different. More intense. More passionate. He heard the smaller man scream his name and come against his stomach hugging him tightly and sobbing in pleasure. Seifer realised the difference. He was making love with Zell while with Squall he had had sex. Pure and simple. No emotion had been involved. He gathered the smaller man in his arms and continued to thrust inside him, never wanting this sensation to end. He came inside Zell crying, cursing the fact that it was over.

Minutes later he realised that he was still on top of Zell, snuggled against him and the other man was caressing his hair, making soothing noises.

'Zell?'

'Yes?'

'He used me like a whore.'

Zell sighed and hugged him tightly. 'You weren't the only one. He used all of us.'

Seifer frowned and lifted his head to look at Zell. 'What do you mean?'

'Our gang. He bed us all. You, me, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie.' He nuzzled his hair. 'He got us all. Hurt us all.'

'I guess I was too stupid huh?'

'No. None of us were stupid. And I believe that Squall didn't intend to hurt us. It was just something instinctive. Weird actually.' He sighed sadly. 'He's just so cold. He doesn't want to feel anything. Doesn't want to get hurt so he hurt us first.

He growled. 'Yeah…he sure succeeded in that.'

Zell smiled. 'I kind of thank him for it.'

'What?! Have you gone crazy?'

'No. I got to know you a lot better.' He caressed the long blonde locks. 'I got to kiss you and make love to you.' He looked into his eyes. 'I got to fall in love with you.'

'Zell…'

'Shhh…it's all right. You don't have to say anything right now. I can wait.' He kissed Seifer softly. 'I just wanted you to know.' He hesitated. 'Do you…are you my boyfriend?'

That made him smirk. 'I've been inside you chicken wuss. You can't get more of a boyfriend than that.'

He grinned and hugged tightly. 'Good.'

'Let's sleep Zell.'

He grinned and licked Seifer's ear. 'Sure. Just remember that next time your ass is mine.'

'You think you're capable of doing as good a job as me?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Is that a challenge?'

'Not for tonight.' He blushed. 'I just want to cuddle for the rest of the night.'

'Fine by me. As long as I get to hold you everything is fine by me.'

Seifer stretched and realised that he had someone close to him. He blinked and turned to see Zell sleeping. The events from last night came to his mind and he smiled. Quietly he got up and went to shower.

Zell got up in a jump when he noticed that Seifer wasn't in bed with him and that the sheets were cold.

'Seifer!'

He lifted his head from the fry pan, where he was making pancakes and smirked at the naked Zell. 'Zell. What's wrong?'

'You weren't in bed!'

Seifer's eyes darkened when he realised that the small man had the same insecurities as he did. Zell had been afraid that he had left him. 'I just got up to do breakfast. Wanted to surprise you.'

'Oh…'

'I won't leave like that Zell.'

'I'm sorry…I…'

'It's all right. The pancakes are almost ready. Go take a shower and join me.'

He grinned happily. 'All right! I'll be back in a minute!'

Seifer shook his head while he watched Zell's cute butt disappear. Zell Dincht was in love with him. Did he love him back? Was he in love with the short blonde? He wanted him, that much was certain. But did he love him?

He sighed and placed the plates on the table.

'Sensei! Look who I found!'

Zell and Seifer interrupted their training to see Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie coming towards them.

Zell felt like growling. _Not now! Everything was going so well!_ He took a deep breath and smiled at his friends. 'Hello!'

Selphie giggled and jumped on them. First hugging Zell and then Seifer. 'How've you been! You just disappeared Seifer!'

Irvine smirked at them. 'I think it's quite obvious. These two look like newlyweds.'

Zell blushed three shades of red while Seifer just smirked. Quistis smiled and hugged Zell tightly. 'I'm happy for you.'

'Quisty…'

'I'm okay.' She whispered. 'I'm almost fine.'

Seifer frowned hearing them. He whispered to them, being careful that the others didn't listen to them. 'What do you mean?'

'I told you he got us all Seifer.'

He blinked and looked at Quistis. Her eyes were bruised. The beautiful woman had lost some of her glow. 'I'm sorry Quistis.'

She smiled sadly and was about to answer when Rinoa interrupted her.

'Aren't you going to give me a hug Seifer?'

He hesitated but bent to hug her awkwardly. Seifer stiffened when she rubbed her curves against him, like a cat in heat.

Zell growled watching her and pulled her away from Seifer. 'He's my boyfriend, not yours. I'm the only one who gets to rub against him.'

All of them blinked at Zell and Seifer smiled. He was jealous. He lifted an eyebrow when he heard a low growl. Very jealous.

'So…you're the protector of his virtue.'

Seifer shivered at that cold voice and turned to Squall. The brunette was looking at him in a cold manner but all his posture spoke of irony.

Zell watched Seifer slump, his confidence evaporate. He gritted his teeth and went to the blonde, hugging him with an arm around his waist. 'Jealous Squally boy?'

He frowned. 'Don't call me that.'

He just smirked. 'Why not? Or do you prefer that I call you Pearl?'

Amazed everyone watched Squall blush. 'You're going to pay for that!'

'Really?!' He lifted his eyebrows and squeezed Seifer's waist hard. The blonde gave a little yelp and finally woke up from his misery. 'And what do you think you can do to me? I've quit SeeDee. I've got a job in this village and everyone loves me. What do you think you can do to me?'

Squall's eyes went to Seifer and a slow smirk appeared on his lips. 'You're loved hum?'

Seifer stiffened and understood what he meant. He wanted to hurt Zell by seducing him. He looked down at the petite blonde and noticed the fire in his eyes. The hand on his waist squeezed harder. The small blonde was really jealous. He started smiling and then he was chuckling.

Zell stiffened and looked at him. Seifer withdrew the younger man's harm from his waist and watched the fire disappear from his eyes. They had turned sad and began filling with tears. He placed his hands on his shoulders. 'You have no reason to be jealous Zell. Besides, we have a challenge this night.'

He frowned. 'What do you mean?'

He leaned down and whispered on his ear. 'Can you be as good as I was?' He felt Zell shiver under his hands. 'Do you really think that I would go back to ice when I've got fire to warm me on the coldest night?'

'Seifer…' Tears welled up on his eyes and he hugged the taller man, burrowing his face on Seifer's chest. 'I love you.'

He smiled and hugged him back.

'Oh that's really sweet.'

Selphie frowned at Rinoa. 'Just because you don't know what love is don't mock those who do.'

Squall snickered. 'Love hum? You think they're in love with each other?' He smirked at Seifer. 'Do you love him Seifer?'

The tall blonde hesitated. 'I don't know. I'm not sure of many things. But I do know that I want him and that like him.' He cocked his head to the side and looked Squall up and down. 'I used to think that I loved you…now I'm not so sure. What I feel when Zell touches me…' He shook his head. 'We just had sex Squall. With Zell…' He looked down at the astonished smaller man. '…I made love.'

'There's a difference?'

This time Zell smirked at him. 'You know there is. I tried to show it to you Pearl.' Squall blushed again. 'And you were so scared of it that you made me ran away.'

His eyes started blazing. 'I've never been scared of anything.'

'You're scared of falling in love. That's why you hurt us.' He lifted his hand indicating all of them. 'All of us used to love you. We still love you Squall.' He watched the man smirk. 'The difference is that we're no longer in love with you.' He hugged Seifer tightly. 'I'm in love with Seifer; Selphie and Irvine are in love and Quistis…' He smiled sadly at her. 'She'll meet someone new who is worthy of her.'

'And Seifer?'

'I'm not in love with you anymore Squall. I might not be in love with Zell but…I'm damn close to it.'

'Seifer…'

Squall sneered. 'Whatever.'

Zell sighed. 'What are you guys doing here anyway?'

Quistis smiled sadly. 'We missed you and wanted to see how you were doing. We'll stay for the weekend.'

'Oh.' He smiled at her. 'There's a party in the village tonight. Wanna come?'

The smile died. 'I…I don't know.'

Seifer realised how similar he was to Quistis. Until he had met Zell some weeks ago he hadn't had any will to live…just like Quistis. 'Quisty babe you've got to come.' He smirked at her. 'You're going to dance with both me and chicken wuss here and tell which one is better.'

She blushed when both of them threw rakish smiles at her.

Selphie giggled. 'It's too bad you're both gay. We women are definitely losing.'

Seifer shrugged. 'Actually I'm gay. Zell is bi.'

'Oh really?!' Selphie looked Zell up and down making him blush. 'I bet you're as much a hentai as Irvine.'

'No I'm not!'

Seifer laughed at him while Zell just growled. The shorter blonde sobered up a little when he noticed the heated look Squall was giving Seifer and him. The brunette wanted to separate them, that much was obvious. He didn't want them happy. He wanted them as miserable and as cold as he was. 'So…Quistis…do we have a date?'

She nodded and smiled shyly. 'Very well. Although I should warn you that I'm not a good dancer.'

'Quistis you look good.' He looked her up and down and smirked at her. 'Very good actually. Do you really think a guy is going to care if you don't know how to dance?'

'Zell's right. You're beautiful Quisty.' Seifer smiled at her. 'Besides, I'll make you look good while dancing with me. No one is going to suspect a thing.'

Selphie clapped her hands. 'It's a date then. We'll see you two at tonight's party.'

'I have to warn you that it's just a little outdoors party. People bring food, some of them play. We dance and laugh. It's really simple. Like a big family reunion.'

Irvine smiled and hugged Selphie to him. 'Good. We need laugh and happiness for a change.'

'I see.' He grinned. 'Then you're going to love it. I had a little trouble convincing Seifer to go with me but last week I finally managed it. He loved it. You should have seen the way he flirted.'

Quistis laughed. 'I remember how much you liked to flirt Seifer. I had almost forgotten it. You changed so much.'

'We all did Quistis.'

'You let him flirt?'

Zell blinked at Squall. 'What do you mean?'

'You said he was your boyfriend and yet you let him flirt with other people?'

'Let him?! You really don't know Seifer anymore do you? Seifer will do whatever he wants. I can't let or not let him. Even if I could I wouldn't do it. I don't want a pet boyfriend. I want a strong one. Seifer is that. Besides it makes me all hot seeing him flirt with others. I trust him and I know he is mine and the fact that others are attracted to him and can't have him while I can…'

Selphie giggled. 'We can see the effect that has by the way you're filling your pants.'

He blushed and Seifer laughed. 'So I'm only yours hum? No one else can have me.'

'That's right.' He smiled at him and hugged him by the waist, making Seifer's thigh slide between his legs and started rubbing like mad against him, ignoring the others. 'And I'm only yours.' He moaned. 'You're so hot Seifer. You drive me mad.'

'Good.' He gripped his buttocks, lifting him until their cocks rubbed against each other, drawing gasps from both their throats. 'Because you drive me mad also.' He leaned down until their lips were only an inch apart. 'I want you right now.'

And he kissed him. Zell wrapped his arms around his neck and lifted his legs to wrap them around his waist, returning his kiss as if his life depended on it.

Seifer started walking them back to the house and Zell interrupted the kiss. 'We'll see you again tonight.'

And he went back to kissing Seifer.

Zell purred and stretched like a satisfied cat on the bed. 'I thought it was my turn to be on top.'

'Tonight is your turn. I still have all day.'

He grinned. 'As long as you continue to do such a good job.'

Seifer smile died a little. 'I'm afraid.'

That sobered him up. Seifer was afraid of nothing. 'What are you talking about?'

'Squall…' He sighed and after a brief hesitation he snuggled up to the smaller man needing to be cuddled. He smiled when instinctively Zell hugged him to his body. 'Seeing him again…I'm afraid. I like you Zell…and I know that being with you is good to me but… Squall…I don't know if I'll resist if he tries to seduce me. Even though I know that he'll just dump me and hurt me afterwards…I don't know if I can resist him.'

Zell nuzzled his hair. 'I know.'

'What do you mean, you know?'

'With me it wasn't just a one time thing. I didn't let him do that. Squall he likes…to submit.'

'What?!' He lifted his head. 'He fucked me, not the other way around. He wouldn't even let me touch him!'

'I was the first of the group that he ever…' He shook his head. 'I didn't want to tell you but…oh well. Just like you Squall only wanted me for a night. He dumped me afterwards. Or at least he tried to.'

He frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'It means that I went after him and fucked him.'

'What?! You raped him?'

'No. He enjoyed it. A lot.'

He frowned. 'I don't understand. He said plainly that he would never be a uke.'

'He likes it…rough…in a domination/submission thing. He likes it when he doesn't have a choice. He particularly enjoys it if he's chained.'

'But…but…'

'We were lovers for five months Seifer.'

'What?!' He started trembling. 'But I thought…'

'I'm sorry. All the others think that it was just a night as well. I told them that to help them. I didn't want them to think that Squall liked me better then them because he stayed longer with me.'

'When…did he dump you?' He hesitated and Seifer eyes widened. 'It was you. You dumped him.'

He nodded. 'Yes…I started feeling sick.'

'What do you mean?'

'For several times I tried to make love to him normally. Just plain vanilla. He didn't want it. He wanted bondage and anger and a bit of…pain. I was feeling dirty and repulsed. I don't mind a bit of bondage Seifer. It can be exciting if done right. But pain during sex…' He shook his head. 'I told you it took me two years to be over Squall. It's true. But not for the reasons I let you think. I just couldn't touch anyone. He was my first and the only thing I knew of sex was what I experienced with him. I was just afraid that everyone else was the same. I think I would have endured it better if it had been him hurting me, not the other way around.' He smiled. 'Then I met Kazue and he taught me differently. He might not have been my dream lover but he did teach me that sex can be healthy.' He noticed the fire in Seifer's eyes. 'I'm sorry.' Tears began gathering in his eyes. 'Please don't think ill of me Seifer.'

'Shh…' He laid down his head on the smaller man's chest and hugged him tightly. 'I'm just angry with Squall.' He kissed his chest. 'To do that with an innocent…no wonder I felt dirty afterwards…Squall seemed so forceful. I felt like a whore. No preliminaries. Just a quickie.'

'I'm sorry…I should have told you…'

'No. It was best this way. Squall is in the past. I'm still afraid that I'll succumb to him but only in a physical sense. He can't hurt me anymore…not after being with you and making love to you. You really make me happy Zell. I can't honestly remember a time when I was this happy.'

He blushed. 'I'm glad.'

Seifer smiled at his shy blush. 'You're so cute.' Then he sighed. 'If you had told me that you and Squall had been together for five months…I think it would have broken me even more.'

'I know…which is why I never told anyone. You and Squall are the only one's who know how long we were together.' He hesitated. 'Seifer…'

'Yes?'

'I'm worried about Quistis. I'm almost certain that sometimes they…I'm afraid he's doing to her what he wants done to him.'

'What?! Are you trying to tell me that he's hurting her?!'

'I don't know but…it's just a feeling I have.'

'I'll kill him!'

'That's not what she needs.' He blushed. 'You know…Kazue…'

'What about him?!' Seifer remembered the gorgeous brunette that was still friends with Zell even though they had been lovers. He was almost as tall as Seifer only both his hair and eyes were brown and his skin was deeply tanned. 'I told you I don't like talking about him.'

'It's incredible how jealous you're of him.'

'You were jealous of Rinoa just a few hours ago.'

'Don't compare the two of them. She's a bitch. Anyway…Kazue, like me, also likes girls.'

'So?'

'Well…he's not seeing anyone…and he's kind of down. He's feeling alone and seeing the two of us together hurts him, I think.'

'It's better that he doesn't get any ideas.'

'Seifer…I'm trying to get your approval the match-make him to Quistis.'

'What?! Have you gone completely insane?!'

'Well, why not? He's gorgeous, she's beautiful. Both of them are very gentle and…Kazue was good to me. I bet he is going to be good to her as well.'

'What if it doesn't work, like it didn't with you?'

He grinned. 'It's quite obvious why it didn't work with me.'

'Oh really?!'

'Yup…I was just waiting for you. You are the one for me. So…perhaps Kazue will be the one for Quistis.'

'Oh…' He looked at those clear blue eyes and sighed. 'Zell…do you love me that much?'

He smiled and lifted Seifer's head for a quick kiss. 'More than life itself.'

'I don't want to hurt you. If Squall gets a piece of me again…'

'Do you want him to get a piece of you?'

'After being with you? No. But after being Ultimecia boy toy…if he's forceful with me I don't know if I…'

He gritted his teeth. 'That's rape Seifer. I'll never let him do that to you.'

'I…' He smirked suddenly. 'You know I'm the one behaving like a chicken wuss. I've never been a coward. Besides…' His eyes glittered dangerously. 'He likes pain does he? I'll be the one showing him pain.' He frowned. 'Why did he blush when you called him Pearl?'

Zell looked embarrassed. 'Well I…you know that after that first time I was the one doing him right?'

Seifer nodded. 'I had figured that much. I bet he didn't even want lube since he's into pain.'

'Well…anyway…since I'm big into preliminaries I got to know his body very well.'

'Yes…and…?'

He blushed. 'He's pearly white all over.'

He frowned. 'I don't understand.'

He sighed. 'He's pearly white ALL over. Cock, ass, nipples…everywhere.'

Seifer's lips twitched. 'You mean…that's why he was blushing?'

Zell shrugged. 'I bet I'm the only one who ever saw…well…you know. Or got to call him that.'

'Oh my…'

Soon both of them were laughing.

'I'm nervous.'

'Seifer…'

'I know I know.'

Zell just smiled and waved at his friends. They came to them and hugged each other. Squall and Rinoa were the last ones.

Squall smirked at him. 'Don't I get a hug Zell?'

He smirked at Squall. 'You know as well as I do that you won't like my hugs Pearl.'

Squall turned red and Seifer had to stifle a laugh.

Angry stormy blue eyes turned to him. 'What are you laughing at Seifer?'

Before Seifer could answer Squall, a loud squeal was heard.

'Sensei! You're here with your friends!' Makio threw herself into Zell's arms while he spined with her in the air making her giggle. When he placed her on the ground again she looked them over. 'Ohhh…they're as pretty as you and Seifer.'

Zell blushed three shades of red. 'Stop saying that! Men aren't pretty!'

'Well that one is.' She pointed at Squall who blinked. 'If he were to wear a dress he could pass for a woman. So I can say he's pretty.'

Seifer had to cough several times to disguise his laugh while the others bit their lips.

'Ah…Makio? Where's your mother?'

'I don't know. I'm actually looking for Kazura.'

'Oh?' Kazura was a painfully shy boy who was just a year older than Makio.

She nodded. 'I want to kiss him and make him my boyfriend.'

'You what?!'

This time Seifer burst out laughing.

'What are you laughing at?' Makio looked pretty pissed off.

'Nothing. I think he'll be a good boyfriend.' Makio beamed at him.

'Don't encourage her!' Zell turned panicked eyes to the girl. 'Your mother knows what you want to do?'

'No…but Kurama's mother does. She said that I'll be a very good girlfriend to him. Well bye bye. I'm gonna search for him!'

He watched her go and moaning he covered his face with his hands. 'This isn't happening.'

Seifer clapped him on the back. 'Everything will be alright.'

He moaned higher. 'I'm doomed.'

Laughing they went to join the party. Seifer couldn't help noticing that Squall was the only one not laughing. His eyes narrowed when he found that the beautiful brunette was eyeing Zell in a very predatory fashion. He shivered when he realised that Squall wasn't after him. He was after Zell. Right then Squall lifted his eyes and found Seifer looking angrily at him. He smirked when the tall blonde hugged Zell by the waist and pulled him to his body.

Zell was smirking watching a blushing Quistis dancing with Kazue. The tall man seemed completely taken with her.

'Stop smirking.' Zell blinked back at Seifer. 'You have a dangerous glitter on your eyes that is starting to scare people.'

Zell ignored what he said and giggled, bouncing on his seat. 'They look so happy together. She's all blushed and he looks completely besotted. Don't you agree?'

Seifer looked at the dancing couple and smiled. 'Yes…they do look happy.'

Rinoa approached them. 'Want to dance Seifer?'

He hesitated but then shrugged. 'Why not?'

Zell frowned at her. 'No rubbing on him.'

'Jealous Zell?'

'Just because you don't care that Squall fucks other people besides you doesn't mean that I don't.'

'Who said that I don't care?'

Zell blinked and realised that she loved Squall. Her eyes went empty again but he had seen it, even if it had been just for a second. 'Does he know that you love him?'

She looked at him and then sighed feeling tired. 'If he did he would dump me in a second like he did all of you.'

Seifer placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Rinoa…I'm sorry.'

She smiled. 'It's alright. Soon I'll get over him and then I'll be the one dumping him. All of you have forgotten him. Quistis was the only one…but she looks happy now. She seems to like that guy and it looks like he likes her.' She placed a hand over Seifer's. 'It gives me hope that I'll be able to forget him too.'

He smiled. 'I'm glad.'

She smiled back and then huffed. 'Well, I asked you for a dance and you said yes so… what are we still doing here?'

Zell cut in. 'I'll only let you dance with him if you promise me one thing.'

She smirked. 'Don't worry Zell. I won't rub against him.'

'That's not it.'

'Oh?'

'You get to dance with him if you promise to dance with me afterwards.'

She blinked and then threw her arms around him, hugging him. 'Oh gods, I missed you Zell.'

'Amazingly, I missed you too Rinoa.'

Smiling Seifer and Rinoa went to the dance floor.

'Well…it looks like our lovers left us.'

Zell stiffened. 'They're just dancing Squall.'

'But they seem to be so happy in each other arms.'

He turned and looked the brunette in the eyes. 'If you're so worried why don't you go cut in?'

'I couldn't care less if she fucked half the world.'

'She's your wife! Show some respect!'

'Whatever.'

Zell shook his head. 'You're going to end up alone Squall. If you don't open up to someone and love that person, you're going to end up alone.'

He gritted his teeth and his eyes blazed. 'I loved you and you left me!'

He paled. 'No…you didn't love me. What you wanted wasn't love. It was something twisted.'

'Sure…say that to yourself to excuse the fact that you hurt someone who loved you.'

His eyes started to fill with tears. 'I…I…'

'It's your fault that I'm like this! That I only know how to hurt people. You taught me to like pain.'

'No…I did what you wanted me to do to you.'

'Did I tell you to take me that first time? Or the second time?'

He started trembling and Squall took advantage of it. He grabbed the blonde man's wrist and dragged him to a dark corner, so people wouldn't see them.

'You made me like to be sodomized.'

'No! I tried to be gentle and you didn't want it.'

'Don't lie to yourself Zell.' He smirked at his panicked face. Slowly he made Zell back up against the wall. 'You liked doing those things to me.' He pressed his body against the blonde and thrust against him. 'You liked fucking me.' He grabbed Zell's hands and placed them on his butt, almost moaning when those big, callused hands instinctively grabbed him. He leaned in and whispered into his ear. 'You want to fuck me.'

'No…I don't…'

He just smirked and pushed Zell down. In a practiced move he unzipped his pants and drew out a half hard cock. He bent and began sucking him until Zell was completely hard.

'See? You want this Zell.'

'No…Seifer…'

He snarled. 'No Seifer. You're mine! You only get to fuck me!' His pushed his own pants down and straddled Zell.

Zell gasped as he started entering Squall's body. 'NO!' He grasped Squall's hips to stop him. 'No. Don't do this. I don't love you Squall. I love Seifer.'

'Shut up!' He tried to push himself down but Zell strength was stopping him. 'Want to hurt me Zell?'

'No please don't do that.' Tears began rolling down his cheeks. 'I don't want this.'

He just smirked and pushed himself down, impaling himself on Zell's length. 'Oh…YES!' He looked at the shell shocked man underneath him. 'I missed your cock tearing through me. You're so big and wide Zell. No one would guess that by your height.' He began moving on the boy, gasping in pleasure as his insides teared a little. 'Oh yes…no one is as good as you Zell. Even when you don't want to, you hurt me.'

'No…stop…please stop.' He gasped when Squall squeezed his inner muscles. 'Seifer… please help me…'

'Stop calling that bastard's name!' He huffed when Zell sobbed. 'No one is going to come. Your cock is mine Zell.'

'Actually it's mine.' Seifer grabbed Squall by his hair and dragged him away from the blonde boy.

'What the hell?' His words died in his lips when he saw the group in front of him plus the dark man Quistis had been dancing with.

Kazue advanced on him ready to do damage. 'You're the one that raped him! He didn't want to believe that he had been raped because he was hard and if you were hard then you liked it, but he was. What we just saw proves it.' He turned to a stone cold Seifer. 'If you don't hurt him I will.'

'Just go. Take care of Zell for me but leave me alone with Squall.'

Kazue looked at Seifer and then at Squall who was pulling up his pants. 'Very well.' He went to Zell, who had curled up in a tight ball, sobbing in despair. 'Zell?' He placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Don't touch me! I'm a monster!' He sobbed. 'I only hurt people.'

'Zell…it's me Kazue.' He made the blonde lift his head and look at him. 'In all the months we've been together have you ever hurt me?'

'Kazue…' He let the dark man arrange his pants and then close them.

'Or me.' Quistis knelt by his side, tears pouring down her face. 'You never hurt me in all the years we've known each other.'

'We've never been lovers Quisty.'

'But Squall was…and he hurt me. Just like he hurt you.'

'I was the one hurting him.'

'No…you were the one being raped.'

Kazue pulled him into his body. 'Why do you think you couldn't stand anyone touching you?'

'But I was the one…'

'Women can rape men too.'

His eyes widened and he lifted them to Seifer and Squall. 'I…I…'

'Oh please! If you didn't enjoy it why did you stay with me for five months?'

Zell pushed Kazue away from him and went to Squall. 'You need help.'

'I need help?! That's a laugh.' He looked over at a pale looking Rinoa. 'Let's get out of here.'

She trembled but shook her head. 'You can go Squall, because I won't.'

'What?!'

She smiled and tears began sliding down her cheeks. 'I've been in love with you for years Squall. You never realised just how much.' She shook her head and straitened her shoulders. 'But after seeing what you did tonight…you're alone. I won't go back.' She looked around her. 'I doubt any of them will go back. You're on your own. Completely alone.'

'Bitch!'

She sighed and smiled sadly. 'When you realise what you've done, when you get over your…problems, I'll still be here…waiting for you.'

He smirked at her. 'Then you'll wait forever. And I don't have problems.'

'Yes you do Squall.' Zell grabbed his wrists and turned him to face him. 'You rape people to hurt you. That's not normal Squall.'

'Fuck you!'

He smirked and some of the shadows on his eyes began to disappear. 'That's what you wish for me to do. And I will.' He heard the others gasp. 'But it won't be you. There's only one person on this world I'll willingly fuck and that's Seifer.'

'You better.' The blonde was looking at them with a frown on his face.

Squall just smirked. 'He's a wuss. He cried and begged while I fucked him. He said I was hurting him, that I should use lube but even though he said he didn't like it he came.'

Zell just snarled and threw him against the wall, pinning him there. 'You're one to talk pearl.'

'Stop calling me that!'

Zell snarled at him. 'Get out of my sight Squall. Don't ever come back here. You want a painful fuck? Hire a whore. I'm sure lots of people are willing to oblige you in that.'

'Go to hell!'

'No. You go to hell. Because that's where you are heading.' He shook the brunette a little, tears beginning to slide down his face. 'You don't have any friends anymore Squall. You've made sure all of us hated you. Why?! We love you so much. All we ever wanted was to see you happy. Why did you hurt us like that?'

'You were the one hurting me. You were the one who left me.'

'You were hurting yourself only you used my body to do it…and I had to leave you because you were destroying me.'

'Whatever.'

Zell shook his head and looked back at his friends. They were looking at him with sad eyes. Like him, they realised that Squall would have to learn for himself what he had done. The hurt he had caused. They couldn't hurt him but they knew that in a nearby future Squall was going to get hurt. Seriously hurt.

Seifer opened up his arms and, letting go of Squall, Zell went to the taller blonde, hugging him tightly. 'I love you Seifer.'

'Good…because I'm beginning to realise that I love you too.'

Zell gaped at him and then began grinning. 'Shall we go dance?'

He hesitated. 'Zell…are you sure? Do you think you're alright?'

He looked back at an angry Squall. 'Yes…I'm fine. I'm finally ok.'

Seifer smiled. 'Then I guess that dancing is in order.' He looked at the rest of them. 'What do you say to that people?'

Quistis hesitated and then went to Kazue. 'Well…you did promise me to teach me how to dance.'

Zell groaned. 'Not the dancing lessons.'

Kazue blushed when Quistis and Seifer lifted an eyebrow at him. 'I don't know what he's talking about.'

They laughed and ignoring Squall they went back to the party.

'So…'

Seifer lifted an eyebrow at the petite blonde looking at him. They were both in bed, naked and lying on their sides facing each other. He could tell that Zell was nervous. 'What?'

'I…do you really want me to…do you?'

He smiled. 'That was the challenge Zell.'

'But…aren't you afraid that I'll hurt you?'

'Do you want to hurt me?'

'No. I love you. I would never hurt you.'

'Then why should I be afraid?'

Zell began smiling slightly and then he leaned in and kissed Seifer.

He began worshipping the taller man. He kissed and sucked and nibbled Seifer's chest until he had the man writhing beneath him. He smiled when Seifer opened his legs wide, as he began his descend to his groin. He stopped at his navel to suck that sensitive skin and finally he gave him a quick lick.

'Zell! This is driving me crazy!' He grabbed the boy's hair making him look at him. 'Stop teasing me. I know you like preliminaries but this is too much. You're driving me crazy!'

He grinned. 'That's exactly what I want.'

And he began sucking the taller man. Seifer just screeched and held on to the sheets to stop himself from pulling Zell's hair out.

'Oh god oh god oh god…'

Zell grinned around his length and sucked harder. Then he descended and drew first one ball then the other into his mouth, suckling them very gently. He placed his hands beneath Seifer's buttocks and lifted his butt, to invade him with his tongue.

'Aaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

_Oh my…I've got a screamer on my hands._ He started simulating the act with his tongue until he had Seifer begging.

He picked up the oil bottle, oiling his fingers and slipped one inside. The man immediately clasped his inner muscles around him. 'Seifer? You ok?'

'More!' He sobbed. 'Oh god I'm so empty…'

He smiled and slipped two more inside. He started stretching him, pressing his fingers against his prostate.

'Please…inside me…Zell…I need you inside me right now.'

'Yes…'

He coated his length and covered the taller man's body with his own. He began entering him, paying attention to Seifer to be sure that he wasn't feeling any pain. But he was only moaning in pleasure. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted and he looked absolutely beautiful. Finally he was all the way inside the taller blonde. 'I love you Seifer.'

He opened his eyes and smiled shakingly at him. 'And I love you.' He gasped. 'Oh gods you're so big.'

He frowned. 'I'm hurting you?'

'No…it just feels so good…' He gave a little bounce and wrapped his legs around Zell's hips. 'Move!'

He grinned and obeyed him.

Zell looked at Seifer, who was grinning like a fool. He had the feeling that he was doing the same. 'So…did I win the challenge or not?'

Seifer's eyes twinkled. 'I'm not sure. Let's try again shall we?'

Zell laughed and hugged him.

Zell smiled watching Seifer play with Quistis's children. They had been living together for almost five years. Quistis and Kazue had also fallen in love and were their neighbours. They had three beautiful children. Two of them were girl twins and the other one was a boy.

'Sensei? This letter arrived for you.'

'Thanks Makio.' She had turned out to be a very pretty young woman. She was now sixteen was driving the men crazy although it would appear that she had finally got to have Kazura, still a very shy young man, as her boyfriend.

He opened the letter and paled.

"Zell,

For the last four years Squall has been hiring the services of male whores. He paid them to hurt him, even rape him. Each day he came back worse than before. It seemed like a drug. Pain was his drug. A week ago he didn't come back. Laguna and I sent a search party for him and they found him yesterday.

I don't know if he is going to make it. He was continually raped for almost a week, they hit him, whipped him, burned him. Seeing him now…I can't recognize him. I doubt that he'll live much longer. He's always been strong but he's a ruin now.

I'm writing you to tell you come. Bring the others. I don't want him to die alone Zell. I don't want him to die unloved. Please come.

Your friend,

Rinoa"

'Oh my god…' He fell on his knees to the ground.

'Zell?' Seifer ran to him and knelt in front of the smaller man. 'What's wrong?'

Hands shaking he gave the letter to Seifer.

'Good gods…' He looked at the weeping blonde and pulled him to his body. 'This letter is a week old. We have to go there.' He looked down at the petite blonde. 'It's going to be alright Zell.'

'How could he let himself be hurt? He was a hero! He saved the world!'

'Shhh…let's contact the others.'

Zell was trembling as he looked at the battered form of Squall in a small hospital bed. His skin was incredibly pale and it was marred by bruises and burns. He would never be beautiful again. His body was completely broken.

Rinoa placed a hand on his shoulder. 'It wasn't him. Not entirely.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Ultimecia…she messed with his mind before dying. She wanted him to hurt us. Kill us. The only way he came up with not to do any damage to us was to hurt us psychologically. He hurt us in our hearts and souls and when that wasn't enough…he let us hurt him.'

Zell fell on his knees beside the unconscious man bed and picked up a fragile hand in his own two powerful hands. 'Why didn't you ask for our help Squall? We would have helped you.'

'He didn't know. I didn't know until we had to cast cure on him. He just knew that he couldn't hurt you and kill you so…he let himself be hurt.'

Zell started sobbing in earnest, his tears falling on Squalls hand.

'Zell?'

The blonde blinked and lifted his head to look into bruised eyes. 'Squall…'

'Why are you crying? I'm fine now.' He gave him a little smile. 'She can't hurt me anymore.'

'She shouldn't have been able to.' He kissed his hand. 'We love you Squall. We would have helped you. I would have done whatever it took to help you.'

'I know. Which is why I couldn't let you.' He looked at the taller blonde hovering over Zell. 'So…have you found out if you love Zell, Seifer?'

'Yes.'

'And?'

He shrugged and blushed lightly. 'I'm in love with him. We've been together for five years now.'

'Good. And Quistis?'

'She got married and has three kids.'

Squall looked back at Zell. 'See? I could never have let you sacrifice yourself. You're happy. All of you. Selphie and Irvine are also married.' He gave a little roll with his eyes. 'Finally. I was starting to lose hope for those two. She's pregnant.' He lifted a tremulous hand, trying to touch Zell's face. The petite blonde held it to his cheek kissing its centre and making him smile. 'I've never been a happy man Zell. Never had a happy disposition. But I love all of you. I would rather die than hurt you guys. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you.' He sighed. 'I'll be alright now. Rinoa was able to eliminate Ultimecia's spell on me. And, despite what she thinks I will be alright. It takes more than what those guys did to me to kill me. I will be alright.'

Seifer smirked. 'Good. Because right now it would be very easy to kick your butt.'

Squall scowled at him. 'Wait until I get out of this bed.'

'When you're fit enough to get out of that bed, you're coming home with us. Me and Zell will train you.'

'I do not need any train!'

'Yes you do. It's quite obvious that you're flabby.'

'Flabby?! Why you…'

Zell grinned. 'He's right you know? But don't let him get to you. When I found him five years ago he was also in a very bad shape. I've taught him hand to hand combat and he is…alright.'

'Alright?! I'm great!'

'You still haven't been able to defeat me while I've been able to kick your ass with a gunblade.'

He narrowed his eyes at him. 'You cheated. You used martial arts as well.'

Zell shrugged and grinned at an astonished Squall. 'That doesn't change the fact that I still kicked his ass. So? What say you Squall? Want to take a vacation and come to our home?'

He blinked at the blondes and a slow smile began stretching his lips. 'Of course. I would never pass up the opportunity to see Seifer's butt being kicked.'

'He cheated!'

All of them laughed.

Zell stood watching Squall play with Quistis children. After two months in the hospital he had finally been released and was living in a little cot next to his and Seifer's house for four months now.

Seifer came up from behind him and hugged him to his body. 'He seems alright doesn't he?'

'Yeah…Rinoa is coming for an entire month vacation. I think they're seeing each other again.' He sighed. 'She seemed happy.'

'Good. She deserves it. I guess she was the only one who truly loved him. She waited for him all these years. Stayed married to him despite everything.'

'Yes she did…but I would have done the same if it had been you.'

He smiled and turned the smaller blonde around to face him. 'Whose turn is it tonight?'

Zell frowned prettily. 'You know it's my turn.'

He smirked. 'Are you sure chicken?'

'Seifer…' He growled at the blonde and jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Then he grinned. 'Do you need some convincing?'

'Oh yes…'

He was lowering his head to kiss Zell when they were interrupted with a loud cough.

'There are children here.' Squall was scowling at them but his eyes were glittering with amusement. 'Take it inside.'

Zell grinned at him. 'Oh he's gonna take it inside alright.'

Squall blushed and turned away from him.

Laughing both blondes went inside the house.

They stayed there for a _long_ time.

The End.

24/24


End file.
